


Kolejny mizoginiczny alfa

by Hiorin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alfa Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Derek, Omega Derek Hale, Omega Verse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: — Jestem Derek — przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń do chłopaka, ale ten popatrzył na niego, jak na idiotę.— Zajebiście — warknął. — Kolejny mizoginiczny alfa, który nawet nie rozumie słowa "nie".Derek parsknął śmiechem i napił się piwa, które bez słowa ustawił przed nim Isaak.— Nie jesteś kobietą — zauważył i na chłopaku chyba zrobiło wrażenie, że w ogóle wie o czym ten mówi, bo posłał mu szyderczy uśmiech, ale skinął, przyznając rację.— A ty taki głupi, jak większość — odparł, na powrót skupiając się na swoim telefonie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To wszystko wina Laury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963090) by [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016). 



> Hej!
> 
> Przeczytałam ostatnio opowiadanie Underthewater2016, w którym Derek był omegą, ale... Ale chyba nie do końca taką, jaką ja bym go widziała. Tekst bez wilkołaków, ale omega verse. Miłego czytania, mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu. Mój pierwszy TW:P

Derek nienawidził tego, że jest omegą. To był jakiś cholerny chichot losu, genetyczna pomyłka; po prostu nie było innej możliwości. Już wolałby być zwykłym człowiekiem, bo z jakiegoś powodu nie dość, że męskie omegi były feminizowane, to jeszcze na dodatek traktowane znacznie gorzej niż kobiety w średniowieczu. A przynajmniej Derek tak podejrzewał, nie żeby historia kiedykolwiek była jego konikiem. Sztuka, owszem, ale na pewno nie historia.  
Całe to gówno zaczęło się od tego, że jakiś imbecyl postanowił urodzić dziecko. I to nie tak, że on widział w tym coś złego, nie, droga wolna, rozumiał potrzebę zostania rodzicem. Ale, do cholerny jasnej, można to zrobić cicho i dyskretnie, albo chociaż tak, żeby pół świata nie mówiło tylko o tym, mimo że dopiero co skończyła się wojna. No dobra, minęło prawie czterdzieści lat, ale to wciąż były wczesne lata osiemdziesiąte, kiedy informacje rozchodziły się naprawdę o wiele wolniej niż obecnie. I Derek był pewien, że facet nawet nie musiałby się za bardzo starać, żeby ukryć swój stan przed każdym, przed kim by zechciał. Problem polegał na tym, że on chciał rozgłosu i pieniędzy, i wszystkiego innego, co wiązało się z taką sensacją. Dla Dereka to było irracjonalne, ale nie oceniał motywów tego typka, po prostu był zły, że przez kolejnych trzydzieści lat od tamtego wydarzenia, mimo ogromnego rozwoju technologicznego, całej idei akcji humanitarnych, pozornego zrozumienia dla inności, mimo fenomenu internetu i mediów społecznościowych, wciąż próbowano zakwestionować celowość jego istnienia.  
Bo najwyraźniej omegi były gorsze nawet od ludzi. A przynajmniej męskie omegi były gorzej traktowane, czego nie mógł pojąć, bo były niemal tak samo silne, jak każdy jeden pieprzony alfa, który panoszył się niczym król na włościach, pokazując innym swoją dominację. Derek tego nie robił. To znaczy, nie obnosił się z byciem mutantem. Czy anomalią, jak kto wolał. Według statystyk jakieś dziesięć lat temu wszystko się ustabilizowało, populacja mutantów i ludzi wyrównała się, a przynajmniej takie były oficjalne dane. Derek nie miał pojęcia czy to prawda i wcale go to jakoś szczególnie nie obchodziło. Męskie omegi były traktowane źle i to było coś, czym ktoś powinien się zająć. Co za różnica, czy mutantów było milion mniej czy więcej. I, cholera jasna, zdawał sobie sprawę, że większość omeg stanowiły kobiety, ale jednak one po prostu wpasowały się w schemat. Albo zwyczajnie jako kobiety przeszły już swoją drogę emancypacji i teraz każda jedna babka, omega czy nie, trzymała swojego alfę za jaja, nie dając mu sobą pomiatać. Derek naprawdę nie winił kobiet za to, że męskie omegi były wyrzutkami. Albo ekskluzywnymi dziwkami, choć o tym wolał nie myśleć, bo co to za różnica, czy pieprzy cię ktoś biedny czy bogaty, skoro rezultat jest ten sam. Dostajesz za to pieniądze, co było zwyczajnie obrzydliwe. I przez co każdy, kto dowiadywał się, że on sam jest omegą, wyskakiwał w końcu z pytaniem, czy Derek też to robił. A może wciąż robi.  
I to, do cholerny jasnej, było po prostu niesprawiedliwe. I było kolejnym powodem, dla którego Derek od dłuższego czasu nikogo nie informował, że jest omegą. Nie, żeby wyglądał, jak jakaś. Omegi były szczupłe, chude wręcz z kompletem długich kończyn na dokładkę. Podejrzewał, że już w latach dziewięćdziesiątych, kiedy po wybiegach zaczęły chodzić modelki, które równie dobrze mogłyby prezentować modę męską, ktoś wpadł na to, że skoro populacja mutantów jest tak duża, warto im się bliżej przyjrzeć i stopniowo dopasować do nich kanon urody. Jakby zwykły człowiek był w stanie tak wyglądać. Podziwiał każdą jedną osobę, która w dzisiejszych czasach pracowała w modelingu i nie była omegą; miał wrażenie, że wszystkim poprzewracało się w głowach, bo niby jak normalny człowiek miałby osiągnąć coś, z czym oni się rodzili. Ale przede wszystkim, po co? Derek zadawał sobie to pytanie już tyle razy, że wypadałoby w końcu znaleźć odpowiedź, ale na to się nie zapowiadało. Wracając do niego i wyglądu przeciętnej omegi... Cóż, nie wyglądał jak omega. Nie był smukły w ten charakterystyczny sposób, miał szerokie barki i całkiem sporo ładnie wyrzeźbionych mięśni. Wszędzie. I prawdę mówiąc uwielbiał to w sobie, to że nie jest sztampowy, że nie mieści się w ramach, jakie wymusiła na nim mutacja.  
Ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że wychodził poza te ramy jakoś wyjątkowo. Raczej starał się wystawić jedynie czubek nosa i być sobą, nie pokazując jednak tego nikomu obok. Naprawdę, wystarczyło mu doświadczeń sprzed dziesięciu lat, kiedy jeszcze chodził do szkoły w Beacon Hills, z każdym jednym durnym, nastoletnim alfą, który dwa razy do roku potrafił stwierdzić, że Derek jest omegą. Chociaż, jeżeli chodziło o niego, zaczęło się od czegoś zupełnie innego. I dziękował bardzo, ale nie chciał przechodzić tego upokorzenia nigdy więcej. Drwinom nie było końca, a to nie tak, że Derek był pewien, że jego obecni współpracownicy nie mieliby nic do powiedzenia o jego dodatkowym chromosomie. To też go irytowało. Fakt, że w jego dowodzie widniał mały plusik w prawym górnym rogu. Bo rzeczywiście barmana, który sześć lat temu sprzedał mu jego pierwszego drinka najbardziej interesowało to, czy jest anomalią. Miał to bardzo głęboko w dupie. Pewnie tak samo głęboko, jak kilka godzin później fiuta Dereka. Może, gdyby zamiast plusa na dokumencie był rodzaj chromosomu, które ktoś bardzo twórczy nazwał "A" i "O", byłoby z tym gorzej, a tak Derek mógł go wtedy przelecieć i cieszyć się chwilą. Całą masą chwil prawdę powiedziawszy. To okazało się zresztą świetnym wyjściem. W sensie, seks z ludźmi. Co prawda Derek nie mógł pójść na całość, nie mógł nigdy wykorzystać całej swojej siły, bo pewnie siniaki i oskarżenie o gwałt byłyby jego najmniejszym problemem, ale to nie znaczy, że nie czerpał całej masy przyjemności z tych zbliżeń. Nie oszukiwał się jednak, wiedział, że alfy były dupkami, przekonanymi o swoich super mocach i z ego tak ogromnym, że dziwił się, że jeszcze są w stanie chodzić prosto. Z ludźmi był na dole dlatego, że chciał, a nie dlatego, że jego partner wylosował teoretycznie lepszą pulę genów. W te ramy też nie pozwolił się wtłoczyć i jeszcze w liceum przywalił jednemu alfie tak bardzo, że tamten wylądował w szpitalu a Derek na komisariacie. Był wtedy załamany i upokorzony, bo cholerny, dwa lata młodszy od niego alfa postanowił, że jedyna męska omega w Beacon Hills będzie jego. Szkoda tylko, że nie zapytał go o zdanie, zamiast tego po prostu łapiąc go na środku korytarza, przyciskając po chwili do ściany i dociskając do jego pośladków swoje biodra. Wąchał go i wzdychał, i pchał w jego tyłek, jakby już go pieprzył. Derek był początkowo tak zaskoczony, że zupełnie nie rozumiał, co się dzieje. Od zawsze potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć, który uczeń, ba, nawet który dorosły jest mutantem, ale wydawało mu się, że niemożliwe było określenie jakiej kto jest orientacji. I Derek był pewien, że aż do tamtego dnia nikt nawet nie podejrzewał, że on jest cholerną omegą, a jednak ten dzieciak pokazał to całej szkole, upokarzając go wtedy na kilku różnych płaszczyznach. Jako omegę, faceta i człowieka w ogóle. I Derek zwyczajnie miał ochotę się rozpłakać, chociaż nie pamiętał, kiedy robił to po raz ostatni. Dziękował wtedy wszystkim bóstwom, że ich szeryf jest człowiekiem i potrafi spojrzeć na każdą sprawę obiektywnie. Czuł się obserwowany i oceniany, wyraźnie potępiany dopóki szeryf nie zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę się stało. Dopóki nie dotarło do niego, że młody Hale jest omegą i co szczeniak alfa, który od godziny leżał na oddziale intensywnej opieki, dwa piętra nad pokojem jego umierającej żony, chciał mu zrobić. I Derek, kiedy zobaczył szok w oczach tego starszego, wiecznie opanowanego faceta po prostu nie wytrzymał i schował twarz w dłoniach. Był żałosny, ale miał siedemnaście lat i jego życie w tym miasteczku właśnie się skończyło. Drgnął zaskoczony, gdy mężczyzna przytulił go krótko i rozsunął jego palce, patrząc na niego intensywnie i z jakąś determinacją, której Derek nie mógł do końca zrozumieć.  
— Moja żona jest omegą — powiedział, wprawiając nastolatka w zdumienie. — Ale to i tak nie ma znaczenia, bo gdybyś był człowiekiem, zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo — dodał jeszcze do siebie, po czym zawołał swojego zastępcę i kazał postawić jednego policjanta pod salą alfy, który od tamtej chwili przestał być ofiarą, zyskując w zamian status oskarżonego o napaść na tle seksualnym.  
Derek aż do końca szkoły nie został więcej dotknięty przez żadnego alfę. Nie został też dotknięty przez nikogo innego, przynajmniej nie w sensie seksualnym. Nagle, z dnia na dzień, z najpopularniejszego ucznia w szkole, kapitana drużyny koszykarskiej stał się wyrzutkiem i outsiderem. Był szturchany i popychany, wyzywany i wyśmiewany. Był nikim, spadł tak nisko, jak chyba jeszcze nie był żaden frajer w ich szkole, a wszystko przez to, że był cholerną omegą, nie tej płci, której najwyraźniej powinien. Nienawidził tego życia, tych ludzi i ich poglądów, więc kiedy tylko mógł, uciekł z tej zapyziałej dziury i nigdy więcej nie zamierzał tam wracać. Jego wuj traktował go, jak każdy inny alfa, który o nim wiedział, więc nie miał żadnych oporów przed zabraniem swojej części majątku po rodzicach i wyniesieniu się do Nowego Jorku. Do dzisiaj kontaktował się z nim jedynie John Stiliński, który dzwonił kilka razy w roku i Derek zawsze był zaskoczony, że mężczyzna zrobił to po raz kolejny.  
— Nie ma nic złego w byciu omegą — powtarzał mu, ale Derek już dawno przestał w to wierzyć. — Nie ma też nic złego w byciu alfą, wystarczy nie zachowywać się jak święta krowa — dodał któregoś razu i brzmiał, jakby akurat te słowa nie były skierowane do niego. Derek jednak nie wnikał i nie pytał. Podejrzewał, że szeryf o wiele za często miał do czynienia z alfami, które przysparzały więcej problemów niż powinny.  
Skończył dzisiaj wcześniej pracę i, skoro był piątek, uznał, że chętnie wyjdzie napić się piwa i poderwać jakiegoś chłopaczka. Czasami sypiał też z kobietami, ale nigdy nie czuł się do końca dobrze, robiąc to. Jakby jego cholerny chromosom "O" krzyczał, że seks z kimś, kto też może urodzić dziecko jest pozbawiony sensu. Derek lubił się jednak przeciwstawiać tej prymitywnej części swojej osobowości, wchodził więc czasami i w takie relacje. Nigdy nie obiecywał sobie po nich wiele, nie powstrzymywało go to jednak przed kolejnymi próbami. Raz na jakiś czas.  
Ubrał dość dopasowane, poprzecierane dżinsy i czarną koszulę, która opinała jego szerokie ramiona. Naprawdę lubił to jak wyglądał. Ciemny, gęsty zarost dodawał mu drapieżności, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że do najbliższego przesilenia zostało półtora miesiąca nie obawiał się, że jakiś alfa upokorzy go na oczach potencjalnych kochanków. Boże, zbyt dużo czasu minęło, od jego ostatniego wyjścia, jednak projekt nad którym pracował pochłaniał cały jego czas. Ale udało mu się, wygrał i teraz, w wieku dwudziestu siedmiu lat miał zostać zastępcą dyrektora świetnie prosperującej firmy projektującej nowoczesne place zabaw. I Derek naprawdę nie miał problemu z tym, że jednak nie projektuje niebotycznych, przeszklonych biurowców. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że każda zabawka, która zaczęła się od jego kreski jest idealnie bezpieczna.  
Taksówka spóźniła się prawie dziesięć minut, ale do tego zdążył się przyzwyczaić, to był Nowy Jork, korki tworzyły się przez całą dobę. W klubie był po kolejnych czterdziestu minutach, ale naprawdę lubił to miejsce. A w razie, gdyby nikogo ciekawego nie znalazł, zawsze zostawał mu barman, ten sam, który sprzedał mu pamiętnego, pierwszego drinka. Nie przychodziło tu wielu mutantów, a ci którzy byli stanowili raczej stałą klientelę, tym bardziej Derek się zdziwił, kiedy zobaczył przy barze kogoś nowego. Uniósł brew, zerkając pytająco na Isaaka, ale ten wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, kim jest chłopak. Wyglądał zresztą, jak dzieciak, ale skoro przed jego twarzą stała szklanka whisky, musiał mieć co najmniej dwadzieścia jeden lat, Isaak legitymował wszystkich nowych. Dzieciak wyglądał, jak typowa omega i Derek przez ułamek sekundy był nawet zazdrosny, ale kiedy chwilę później jeden z alf otarł się o niego, dając bezsprzecznie do zrozumienia, że chętnie go przeleci, zazdrość przerodziła się we wściekłość, bo chłopak najwyraźniej zupełnie nie wiedział, jak zareagować. I pewnie musiał się z tym borykać przez pół swojego życia, Derek nie był pewien, czy sam by to wytrzymał. Już widział te artykuły o agresywnej omedze, atakującej "zalecające się" alfy…  
Westchnął cicho, zostawił swoją skórzaną kurtkę w szatni i podszedł do baru, siadając obok chłopaka. Isaak puścił mu oczko, najwidoczniej uznając, że właśnie zaczyna swoje polowanie, ale Derek jakoś stracił ochotę na wszystko. On miał szczęście, poznając Johna Stilińskiego, który rozłożył nad nim parasol ochronny, kiedy to było najbardziej potrzebne, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wszystkim się udawało.  
— Jestem Derek — przedstawił się, wyciągając dłoń do chłopaka, ale ten popatrzył na niego, jak na idiotę.  
— Zajebiście — warknął. — Kolejny mizoginiczny alfa, który nawet nie rozumie słowa "nie".  
Derek parsknął śmiechem i napił się piwa, które bez słowa ustawił przed nim Isaak.  
— Nie jesteś kobietą — zauważył i na chłopaku chyba zrobiło wrażenie, że w ogóle wie o czym ten mówi, bo posłał mu szyderczy uśmiech, ale skinął, przyznając rację.  
— A ty taki głupi, jak większość — odparł, na powrót skupiając się na swoim telefonie.  
Derek nie rozumiał po co przychodzić w takie miejsca i z nikim nie rozmawiać. Chyba, że chłopak na kogoś czekał.  
— Nie każdy mutant jest idiotą — mruknął. Pewnie mógłby mu powiedzieć, że jest omegą i wszystko byłoby prostsze, ale to nie tak, że ufał innym.  
— Wiesz, że za samo gapienie się na mnie mógłbym oskarżyć cię o molestowanie? — zapytał po chwili i do Dereka dotarło, że nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. I to nie było normalne.  
Nigdy nie spał z żadną omegą. Z alfą też nie, skoro już o tym mowa. I wcale nie był pewien, czy to miało znaczenie, że byli tej samej orientacji. Może byłoby tak samo, jak podczas seksu z kobietą, jego dodatkowy chromosom krzyczałby, że to błąd.  
— Znam swoje prawa — odparł spokojnie. — I znam niezastąpionego szeryfa, który lubi mi o nich przypominać.  
Chłopak parsknął cicho, jakby to było wyjątkowo zabawne, ale nie skomentował. Wyglądało na to, że był wystarczająco inteligentny, żeby samym swoim ciętym językiem, zrazić niechcianych dupków.  
— W porządku — mruknął Derek, bardziej do siebie, uznając, że jednak nie będzie niezbędny. Odwrócił się w stronę parkietu, szukając wzrokiem kogoś w swoim typie, ale chyba dzisiaj nie miał szczęścia. — O której kończysz? — zapytał Isaaka, kiedy ten nalewał kolejną whisky chłopakowi.  
— O czwartej, ale za godzinę mam przerwę — dodał wymownie i Derek skinął głową. Lubił seks z Isaakiem.  
— Nie jesteś zbyt subtelny — odezwał się znowu jego towarzysz, tym razem patrząc na niego z rozczarowaniem. — To był tak bardzo słaby tekst...  
Derek zaśmiał się cicho, chociaż nie sądził, że chłopak w ogóle zareaguje na ich wymianę zdań. Może naprawdę sądził, że Derek jest nim zainteresowany i teraz czuł się zwyczajnie rozczarowany. Znał to uczucie doskonale.  
— To nie był tekst na podryw — parsknął. — Znamy się z Isaakiem od sześciu lat, to praktycznie mój przyjaciel. Seks jest tylko bonusem i to wyłącznie od święta. A dzisiaj świętuję — dodał, zupełnie szczerze. Nie było sensu go okłamywać.  
Chłopak milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, w końcu wyciągając niezdarnie dłoń i uśmiechając się szczerze pierwszy raz od kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać. Derek nie wiedział, co zrobił dobrze, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo chłopak w końcu podał swoje imię i mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że już je słyszał, a to było naprawdę mało prawdopodobne, bo kto do cholery nazywa dziecko Stiles!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie!
> 
> Cieszę się, że opowiadanie przypadło Wam do gustu, dziękuję za każdego kudosa i każdy komentarz, to daje kopa do pisania szybciej:)
> 
> Istnieje możliwość, że nie zamknę się w trzech częściach, ale jeszcze zobaczymy. Miłej lektury!

Derek nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że jeszcze tego wieczoru wylądowali w jego mieszkaniu, ale już sama rozmowa ze Stilesem była nie lada wyzwaniem. Chłopak krążył dookoła interesujących go tematów i sprawdzał Dereka, co jakiś czas rzucając niewybredny komentarz, albo którąś ze swoich ciętych ripost. Był niesamowity, bo gadał bez przerwy, kiedy w końcu się do niego przekonał, ale Derek ani na moment nie potrafił odwrócić od niego wzroku. Był zafascynowany, zaskoczony i skołowany. Rzadko kto działał na niego w ten sposób, ale najwyraźniej Stiles postawił sobie za punkt honoru, że ten wieczór spędzi jednak w towarzystwie jedynego alfy, który nie jest bucem. Fakt, że Derek nie był w ogóle alfą wiele by Stilesowi zapewne wyjaśnił, ale mężczyzna nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru o tym wspominać.  
Całowanie się było dobre, co pozwolił sobie odkryć dopiero w taksówce, w razie gdyby chłopak miał jednak rozpoznać różnicę. Może gdyby Derek miał lepszy kontakt z wujem, albo gdyby sam miał jakieś doświadczenia, wiedziałby, czy to jest w ogóle możliwe. Jednak nie miał i najprawdopodobniej mieć nie będzie. A przynajmniej nie przed nocą, która go właśnie czekała. Ze Stilesem.  
Kiedy już zamknął za nimi drzwi, nie byli w stanie oderwać od siebie rąk. Derek nie był w stanie tego zrobić i może to była po prostu kwestia tego, że jego podświadomość informowała go, że z mutantem może posunąć się o wiele dalej niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory. I chciał tego spróbować. Chciał spróbować wszystkiego, dlatego zrywał z chłopaka ubrania, dotykając go coraz bardziej chaotycznie i zachłannie. Czuł cholerne przyciąganie, zapach potu i podniecenia, czuł, jak jego fiut jest twardy, chociaż Stiles jak do tej pory nie zdążył jeszcze dotknąć nawet jego nagiej skóry. I nie był przygotowany na falę przyjemności, kiedy długie i szczupłe palce w końcu przesunęły się po jego żebrach.  
Westchnął z zaskoczenia, z nadmiaru bodźców i przez ten zwinny język, który właśnie obwinął się dookoła jego sutka, jakby to było rzeczywiście możliwe. Boże, jeżeli seks z drugim omegą miał być tak intensywny, to gdyby zdecydował się na taki krok z jakimś alfą, chyba umarłby od nadmiaru wszystkiego.  
— Poczekaj — warknął, kiedy dotarło do niego o czym myśli i co tak naprawdę chce zrobić. Z omegą. Z omegą, który mógł mieć doświadczenie z alfami i który wciąż mógł zauważyć, że Derek jednak ma nie ten chromosom, który powinien.  
Stiles wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, z przerażeniem i czymś jeszcze, co mężczyźnie jednoznacznie skojarzyło się z powoli formującym się upokorzeniem, więc przytrzymał go przy sobie, głaszcząc delikatnie po ramieniu i całując inaczej niż dotychczas. Delikatnie i przepraszająco.  
— Jesteś młody — zaczął, starając się zarejestrować nawet najmniejsze drgnięcie jego powieki. — Zanim posuniemy się dalej, muszę wiedzieć, jak wyglądają twoje doświadczenia — dokończył, choć naprawdę nie chciał.  
Brzmiał jednak wystarczająco dobrze w swoich własnych uszach; jak ktoś, kto dba o swojego partnera. Takie zachowanie było normalne, kiedy umawiał się z ludźmi, ale znając wystarczająco dobrze podejście alf, mogło być bardzo podejrzane w tej sytuacji. Chłopak rozluźnił się jednak, choć wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego, że Derek w ogóle bierze jego zdanie pod uwagę. Jakby nie miał prawa głosu, jakby decydując się na przyjazd do jego mieszkania, zaakceptował także wszystko to, co Derek będzie chciał z nim zrobić. To im właśnie wmawiano. Wszystkie internetowe strony o mutantach musiały być prowadzone przez przygłupów, albo najzwyklejszych rasistów, bo gdzie nie spojrzał, widział hasła o wrodzonej uległości omeg, o przymusie podporządkowania, o dyscyplinie i innych pierdołach, które były jakimś cholernym wymysłem. I nie miały w sobie nic z prawdy, bo fakt, że Derek mógł urodzić dziecko, wcale nie oznaczał, że lubił w łóżku wykonywać irracjonalne, poniżające go polecenia, albo leżeć jak kłoda, z rozłożonymi szeroko nogami i czekać, aż jego pan i władca, alfa, użyje go do własnych celów. Seks miał być przyjemnością, dopasowaniem się i ewentualnie wypracowaniem kompromisów. I Derekowi zdarzyło się kilkukrotnie taki wypracować, w wyniku czego rzeczywiście wykonywał czyjeś polecenia. Zdarzyło mu się też je wydawać, bo lubił siebie w obu rolach.  
Nie zmieniało to faktu, że nienawidził alf, tak samo, jak nie znosił bycia omegą.  
— Uprawiam seks dość regularnie — powiedział po dłuższej chwili Stiles, nie komentując ostatecznie faktu, że Derek w ogóle zapytał.  
— Z mutantami? — dopytał, bo to było dla niego najbardziej kluczowe, ale chłopak zagryzł wargę tak mocno, że właściwie nie potrzebował już werbalnego zaprzeczenia.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, na pewno zaskakując tym trochę swojego gościa, ale ta deklaracja pozwoliła mu się całkowicie rozluźnić. Wrócił do całowania szczęki Stilesa i dotykania jego szczupłego ciała. Podobała mu się każda krzywizna, na którą do tej pory natrafił, każda wystająca lekko kość. Był niemal idealny dla niego i Derek natychmiast odepchnął od siebie myśl, że chłopak kiedyś z całą pewnością będzie chciał mieć dziecko, a to było coś, czego on nigdy nie mógłby mu dać. Przyszli do niego na seks, a nie, żeby związać się na całe życie.  
— Jeżeli już o tym rozmawiamy — zaczął chłopak, ale sapnął w następnym momencie, bo Derek właśnie kucnął przed nim i układając usta na jego brzuchu, sięgnął dłońmi do zapięcia paska. — Co to ja... A, tak. Seks z ludźmi — wyjęczał, czując jednocześnie, jak usta mężczyzny przylegają do materiału jego bokserek. — Boże, kocham cię. I lubię być na górze — wypalił i chyba czekał aż Derek go wyśmieje albo wyrzuci z mieszkania, ale ten tylko mruknął i w końcu pociągnął te cholerne bokserki w dół, żeby po chwili pozbawić go wszystkich ubrań.  
Obserwował go uważnie, podziwiał jego ciało, gładkość i bladość skóry. Miał wrażenie, że każda komórka w ciele chłopaka przyciąga go do niego, że każdy centymetr jego ciała krzyczy, żeby się nim zajął, żeby pokazał, jak dobry jest i jaki dobry może być dla Stilesa.  
— To nie ma znaczenia — odparł w końcu, zerkając na niego krótko. — Jestem swichem — dodał, ale pojęcia nie miał, czy Stiles załapał. — Mamy dużo czasu, sprawdzimy, co najbardziej nam odpowiada.  
Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, w końcu łapiąc go za ramię i ciągnąc do pionu, po czym wpił się w jego usta i ten pocałunek był chyba jeszcze gorętszy niż wszystkie inne, które do tej pory dzielili. Było w nim też mnóstwo dominacji i siły i Derek zamruczał z aprobatą, bo lubił pewnych siebie partnerów, nawet jeżeli nie sądził, że drugi omega zareaguje w ten sposób. Musiał sypiać z ludźmi z tych samych powodów, co Derek, nawet jeżeli nie miał jego wyglądu i postury. Ludzie nie zwracali jednak uwagi na takie rzeczy; widział wielkich, umięśnionych facetów, którzy błagali go, żeby wylizał im dziurę zanim porządnie ich wypieprzy i znał filigranowych, wyglądających jak wieczni nastolatkowie mężczyzn, którzy byli tak bardzo dominujący, że nawet jego przechodziły ciarki. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego mutacja miałaby uniemożliwić jemu czy Stilesowi bycie topem.  
Chłopak w końcu zabrał się za jego ubranie i zrobił to tak sprawnie, jakby znał jego ciało od zawsze. To musiały być te jego cudowne palce, które teraz przesuwały się systematycznie w górę umięśnionych łydek i ud i Derek nie mógł nie jęknąć, kiedy poczuł, jak wbijają się w jego pośladki, kiedy Stiles pochylał się nad nim, żeby po raz pierwszy polizać jego fiuta. Zdał sobie sprawę, że leży, ale nawet nie umiał powiedzieć, jak to się stało, czy to on pociągnął Stilesa za sobą, czy może chłopak ułożył tu jego. Było mu gorąco, wszystko w nim buzowało i chyba potrzebował dojść jak najszybciej, bo kiedy poczuł mokre i miękkie wargi, zamykające się na jego penisie pchnął tak mocno, że uniósł do góry połowę swojego ciała. Znowu czuł ten język, który teraz leżał płasko przyciśnięty do spodu trzonu jego fiuta i nawilżał go tak bardzo, że to było niemal bolesne. Palce, które w tym czasie miętosiły jego pośladki wcale nie ułatwiały mu myślenia i Derek podejrzewał, że właśnie do tego chciał doprowadzić chłopak. A, że przy okazji sprawdzał, czy Derek rzeczywiście nie ma nic do dobierania się do jego tyłka to już zupełnie inna sprawa. Zresztą, musiał przekonać się o tym zupełnie, kiedy któryś z opuszków znalazł się na jego wejściu i naparł na nie lekko, a Derek zajęczał głośno i rozlał się głęboko w jego gardle.  
Kiedy udało mu się wyrównać oddech i otworzyć oczy, pierwszym co zobaczył był cholernie szeroki uśmiech, który sprawiał, że sam miał ochotę się tak wyszczerzyć. Zamiast tego uniósł jedynie kącik ust do góry, sprawiając, że Stiles roześmiał się otwarcie, po czym położył się na nim całym ciałem i zaczął całować. I Derek nie miał zamiaru się nikomu do tego przyznawać, ale uwielbiał czuć smak swojej spermy na języku drugiego faceta. To było, jak potwierdzenie, że ten ktoś dba także o niego, nawet jeżeli sprowadzało się to wyłącznie do dania mu przyjemności.  
Przesunął dłonią wzdłuż jego ciała, od ramienia przez żebra i pośladki, zatrzymując się poniżej ich linii, na lekko umięśnionym, gładkim udzie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktoś miałby nie chcieć takiego chłopaka. Był inteligentny i śliczny, a jego jedynym problemem było to, że był omegą, tak samo jak Derek. Który, ten jeden raz chciałby być cholernym alfą, żeby dać Stilesowi wszystko, na co ten w jego mniemaniu zasługiwał. Przygryzł płatek jego ucha, przekręcając ich tak, żeby teraz on górował. Uśmiechnął się do niego drapieżnie, po czym umieścił swoje ostre zęby na jego szyi i przytrzymał je przez chwilę na gardle. To było coś, co podobno robiły alfy, zaznaczając swoją dominację, ale Derek zrobił to tylko po to, żeby pokazać Stilesowi, że zaczynają trochę ostrzejszą zabawę, że nie będzie się hamował i użyje całej swojej siły, skoro ten jeden raz może. Jego zmysły już od dawna pracowały na najwyższych obrotach, rejestrując jeszcze więcej niż normalnie. A normalnie Derek i tak widział i słyszał nieco lepiej od ludzi. Dudnienie serca, które do niego dotarło było lekkim zaskoczeniem, więc odsunął zęby od tego nieszczęsnego miejsca, przyglądając się Stilesowi uważnie. Nie był pewien co widzi w jego oczach, na pewno nie był to strach, ale nie było to też wyłącznie podniecenie. Może powinien go zapewnić, że nic mu nie zrobi, ale zdawało mu się, że wyraził się wystarczająco jasno, kiedy pytał o jego doświadczenie. Pochylił się znowu, tym razem liżąc skórę, którą chwilę wcześniej poznaczył, czując jak młodszy mężczyzna rozluźnia się przy tym. Po chwili zostawił w spokoju jego gardło i zajął się wszystkim tym, co było poniżej. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł do wąskiego paska ciemnych włosków, nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo zapach podniecenia go otula. Jakby był otoczony jakimś kokonem, przeznaczonym wyłącznie dla niego, bo wyraźnie zaczynał wariować od intensywności tej woni. I to wcale nie musiało mieć związku z tym, że obaj byli mutantami. Już prędzej z tym, że Stiles jeszcze nie doszedł, a w mieszkaniu Dereka przebywali od dobrych kilkudziesięciu minut. I kiedy mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy na jego fiucie położyć najpierw dłonie czy usta, chłopak po prostu odepchnął się od materaca i przewrócił go po raz kolejny, całując znowu i opierając się o jego brzuch.  
— Jesteś tak cholernie niezdecydowany — jęknął i jego palce na sekundę zacisnęły się na barku Dereka, tuż przy jego szyi, jakby chciał tym gestem przekazać, że on też nie ma zamiaru się ograniczać, a skoro mężczyzna jest otwarty na różne opcje, to zdaje się chwilowo postanowił przejąć "władzę". — Mogę? — spytał mimo to, kiedy ześlizgnął się pomiędzy jego uda i wsunął pod nie swoje kościste kolana.  
Derek tylko jęknął, bo tak, cholera, Stiles mógł robić wszystko, na co miał tylko ochotę. On w tej chwili jedynie chciał być pieprzony mocno i długo, ale później miał zamiar to samo zrobić drugiemu omedze, bo to nie tak, że odpuściłby sobie możliwość skosztowania jego słodkiej dziurki. Wyciągnął się na łóżku, sięgając nocnej szafki i po omacku szukając nawilżenia. Fakt, że rozciągał się szybciej, nie oznaczał, że miał zamiar odebrać sobie ten początkowy komfort. Gumki leżały gdzieś na dnie szuflady, ale to nie tak, że Derek mógłby zachorować na AIDS. Nie mógłby, bo jego chromosom "O" wytwarzał jakieś specjalne przeciwciała i to było pewnym błogosławieństwem. Mógł za to zajść w ciążę, co błogosławieństwem nazywali już tylko nieliczni, ale nie było co nad tym teraz gdybać, bo omega nie mógł zapłodnić drugiej omegi. Kropka.  
— Jestem na pigułkach — powiedział jednak Stiles i to był słaby moment, bo pierwszy z jego palców właśnie przepchnął się przez dziurę Dereka. — Nie, żeby to było istotne właśnie w tej chwili, ale lubię mówić, i oh!, jesteś taki ciasny, a jednocześnie tak podatny na mój dotyk — sapnął i dołożył kolejny palec.  
Derek miał ochotę wyć z potrzeby, bo palce były tylko substytutem i jak przez mgłę docierały do niego słowa chłopaka. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, po cholerę Stiles się zabezpiecza, aż przypomniało mu się, że to niby on jest w dzisiejszej konfiguracji alfą, i że prędzej czy później to on będzie wpychał swojego penisa w dziurkę Stilesa. I, że wtedy mogliby być już zbyt pochłonięci tym, co robią, żeby zastanawiać się nad takimi rzeczami. Podanie mu tej informacji było więc mądrym zachowaniem, mądrego omegi, który informował go przy okazji, że jeżeli będzie miał na to ochotę, może spuścić się głęboko w jego tyłku. I to było coś, z czego Derek zamierzał skwapliwie skorzystać, teraz jednak czuł, jak w jego własnej dziurze pracowały już trzy cholernie długie place, które częściej niż rzadziej dotykały jego prostaty. Wił się pod tym dotykiem, unosił biodra i sam się nabijał, ale Stiles był tak bardzo dobry...  
— Boże, zrób to w końcu — warknął po dłuższej chwili, sapiąc i dysząc, będąc znowu na granicy. — Stiles, błagam — wyjęczał i ten zaśmiał się cicho, ale wyjął z niego palce, łapiąc Dereka pod udami i jeszcze przez chwilę podziwiając to, jak jego rozciągnięte wejście otwiera się i zamyka dla niego. — Stiles...  
— Błagający alfa — mruknął. — Powinienem to nagrać.  
— Następnym razem — sapnął Derek, bo cholera jasna, ale potrzebował już Steilsa w sobie.  
Ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale chyba zrozumiał jego potrzebę, bo w następnej sekundzie wślizgnął się w niego bez najmniejszego problemu. Było gładko, gorąco i ciasno, ale wciąż niewystarczająco, więc Derek po prostu poruszył biodrami, wyrywając z siebie zduszony krzyk. Chciał dojść znowu. Chciał poczuć, jak to jest, kiedy drugi mutant pieprzy go z całych sił i sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście różnica będzie tak duża.  
Stiles westchnął głośno, wpatrując się w niego tak intensywnie, że Derek czuł to spojrzenie mimo przymkniętych powiek. Jęknął gardłowo, kiedy chłopak wycofał się powoli z jego ciała po czym pchnął do przodu z siłą, która jednak go zaskoczyła. Otworzył oczy, patrząc na niego intensywnie, z oczekiwaniem i pewnie prośbą, bo Stiles powtórzył ten ruch jeszcze raz i znowu, i Derek wiedział, że jest skończony. Rytm był niewystarczający, zbyt powolny i prawdę mówiąc, szczerze podziwiał drugiego omegę, że ten jeszcze się nie spuścił, bo on sam miał już pierwszą rundę za sobą, a jego fiut stał teraz niemal na baczność, wstrząsany co chwilę drobnymi spazmami, jakby już w tej chwili próbował wyrzucić z siebie kolejny ładunek.  
— Szybciej — poprosił i chociaż na ogół nie był wyjątkowo rozgadany, teraz czuł się kompletnie zredukowany. Jakby jego umysł wziął wolne i zrobił miejsce temu jednemu nadprogramowemu chromosomowi. — Stiles, szybciej — powtórzył, bo jego partner najwyraźniej też był w swoim własnym świecie, skoro nie reagował na jego błagania.  
Prawie zakrztusił się przyjemnością, kiedy chłopak w końcu przyspieszył swoje ruchy, unosząc się nieco na kolanach i wchodząc w niego pod innym kątem. Boże, mógłby zostać w tej pozycji, skoro Stiles okazał się tak dobry. Każde kolejne pchnięcie, każdy ruch chłopaka rozpalały go coraz mocniej. Miał wrażenie, że te pchnięcia są jak zderzenie Titanica z górą lodową, za każdym razem tak samo silne, tak samo niespodziewane, mimo, że weszli już w stały rytm, w którym ciało uderzało o ciało, a mlaszczący dźwięk, który pojawiał się, kiedy jednak Stiles postanowił na chwilę opuścić jego dziurę, tylko bardziej go podniecał.  
I naprawdę nie wiedział, ile to wszystko trwało, ale kiedy w końcu poczuł, jak chłopak zamiera na krótką chwilę, dociekając się do niego tak mocno, że aż bolało, podążył za nim, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Był zaspokojony, szczęśliwy i wypieprzony z wszelkich myśli. Czuł, jak Stiles się na nim układa, jak przesuwa palcami po jego spoconych włosach i całuje jego suche usta.  
— Boże, było doskonale — przyznał, powiększając tym stwierdzeniem uśmiech na twarzy Stilesa.  
— Musimy się wykąpać — mruknął chłopak i Derek skinął głową, ale po prostu przyciągnął go do siebie bardziej, wpijając się zachłannie w jego usta.  
— Najpierw sen. Potem prysznic — uznał, nie przejmując się zbytnio wyciekającą z niego spermą. Ani swoją własną, która teraz była rozmazana na brzuchach i torsach ich obu. — A potem chcę spróbować tego — dodał, podążając dłonią pomiędzy pośladki chłopaka i bez zbędnego skrępowania masując jego dziurkę.  
Stiles odetchnął głośniej i wygiął się do tego dotyku, więc Derek wsunął w niego sam opuszek i pomasował przez chwilę.  
— Śpij — mruknął zaraz po tym. — Bo mam zamiar wyciągnąć z tej nocy tak dużo, jak się da.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej!
> 
> Okazuje się, że jednak nie potrafię zmieścić się w zakładanym rozmiarze tekstu, także... będzie jeszcze jedna część:P Wkrótce!

Derek nie widział Stilesa od pięciu tygodni, chociaż do Beyond the World przychodził w każdy weekend. Już nawet Isaak śmiał się z niego otwarcie, ale mężczyzna nie potrafił znaleźć sobie miejsca, od kiedy chłopak wyszedł z jego mieszkania.  
Spędzili ze sobą prawie trzy doby, bo chociaż Derek zawsze rozstawał się ze swoimi jednonocnymi przygodami po, cóż, tej jeden nocy właśnie, ze Stilesem zgrali się tak dobrze, że nie chciał, aby ten wychodził z jego mieszkania tak wcześnie. Nie chciał pozwolić mu odejść, a i chłopak nie wykazywał jakichś szczególnych chęci do opuszczenia jego boku, więc spędzili ten weekend głównie w łóżku, odkrywając swoje ciała wciąż na nowo. Był zaskoczony, jak dobrze byli dopasowani, jaki cudowny był seks, bez względu na to, który z nich był akurat na górze. I naprawdę nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby mogli spędzić ze sobą jeszcze więcej czasu, gdyby Stiles chciał spróbować stworzyć z nim coś więcej, bo może i dobry seks nie powinien być wyznacznikiem przyszłego związku, a jednak Derek wiedział, że u nich nie tylko o to chodziło. Zaczęło się w końcu od rozmowy i był pewien, że chłopak nie wiązał z nim żadnych planów w momencie, kiedy Derek się do niego dosiadł. Wiedział to, bo on też niczego nie planował, jak mógłby, skoro sam był cholerną omegą, a takie związki po prostu nie istniały w ich świecie. Mutanci czasami łączyli się w pary z ludźmi, u ludzi działały związki w ramach jednej płci, ale nigdy nie słyszał, żeby dwoje mutantów tej samej orientacji było razem. Chyba, że się o tym nie mówiło, ale Derek jakoś nie bardzo w to wierzył. Cóż, mógłby być pierwszy, na pewno by mu to nie przeszkadzało, choć mogłoby przeszkadzać Stilesowi, ale to nie tak, że on zdążył mu chociaż słowem napomknąć o tym, że jednak poza iksem i igrekiem, w jego genomie jest cholerna samogłoska, która jednak nie znajduje się w alfabecie na pierwszym miejscu.  
I naprawdę liczył, że się jeszcze spotkają, ale nie wymienili się nawet numerami telefonów. Boże, on nawet nie wiedział, jak ten chłopak ma na nazwisko, a choć imię Stiles wpisane w Google powinno dać jakiekolwiek wyniki, nie pojawiło się kompletnie nic i do Dereka po pewnym czasie dotarło, że to po prostu nie mogło być jednak jego imię. I to trochę bolało, bo nawet jeżeli on sam okłamał chłopaka w dużo istotniejszej kwestii, jakoś nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego ten nie powiedział mu prawdy przy czymś tak błahym.  
Zbliżał się dzień przesilenia i Derek powoli zaczynał wariować. Jak zwykle, planował wziąć kilka wolnych dni w pracy, ale ten jeden raz przeszkadzało mu, że wszyscy patrzą na niego tak, jakby doskonale wiedzieli, co będzie robił. Bo skoro nosił się jak alfa, z całą pewnością miał zamiar przez najbliższy tydzień pieprzyć swojego omegą. Lub prędzej swoją omegę, bo jakoś nigdy nie sprostował słów Jacksona, że na pewno wyrwał najlepszą pipę w Nowym Jorku i trzyma ją w domu, jak każdy prawdziwy alfa. I Derek szczerze współczuł każdej kobiecie, która zbliżyła się do tego dupka.  
Tak, czy inaczej potrzebował wolnego. Kilka lat temu rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych przyjął ustawę, która dawała im te dwa dni w roku całkowicie wolne od pracy i Derek był za to naprawdę wdzięczny, bo nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której w dzień cholernego przesilenia musiałby chociaż przejść przez miasto. Nie robił tego od kiedy skończył osiemnaście lat i nie miał zamiaru zrobić nigdy więcej. Teoretycznie dojrzałe alfy potrafiły się opanować i nie rzucać na każdą mijaną omegę, ale, że ego większości z tych dupków miało niebotyczne rozmiary, najczęściej nie przejmowali się oni czymś takim jak konwenanse. I Derek nie pozwoliłby sobie na okazanie własnej słabości, ale przesilenie wciąż robiło z nim dziwne rzeczy. Chociażby osłabiało go, nawet jeżeli tylko odrobinę. Wolał nie ryzykować i zawsze w tym okresie zaszywał się na kilka dni w domu, czekając aż jego psychika powróci na normalne tory i przestanie robić z niego kogoś, kim nigdy nie zamierzał się stać.  
W tym roku było gorzej i lepiej zarazem i nie wiedział, czy to jest związane ze Stilesem i tym wszystkim, co razem robili, czy po prostu przekroczył już jakąś magiczną granicę, o której nikt nie mówił, a która miała jakieś istotne znaczenie w życiu omeg. Prawdę powiedziawszy mało go to interesowało, byłby po prostu szczęśliwy nie odczuwając już tej cholernej emocjonalnej huśtawki. A od dwóch tygodni czuł się po prostu fatalnie i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Był roztrzęsiony, choć uspokajał się właściwie w tym samym momencie, w którym docierało do niego, jak kiepsko się trzyma. Czuł się bardziej kompletny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a jednak miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy nie był tak samotny, mimo że samotność była jego jedyną przyjaciółką, od kiedy wyjechał z Beacon Hills. Chociaż nie, pewnie gdyby się uparł, mógłby mówić tak też o Johnie Stilińskim. A jednak wiedział, że mężczyzna bardziej wszedł w rolę jego dawno nieżyjącego ojca, skoro jego wuj miał na niego tak bardzo wyłożone. Derek zwyczajnie chciałby, żeby było już dawno po przesileniu, bo zwyczajnie nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo. A to nie tak, że nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do dziwności swojego jestestwa. Wręcz przeciwnie, był z nim doskonale zaznajomiony, ale teraz coś było nie tak i w Dereku buntowała się każda jedna czerwona krwinka, zmuszając go, żeby naprawił tę sytuację. Tylko, że on nie wiedział, jak niby powinien to zrobić.  
Jego szef uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, kiedy przyszedł do niego, informując, że wróci do pracy dopiero za tydzień. On też był mutantem, ale tak bardzo różnił się od wszystkich alf, które Derek spotkał w swoim życiu, że nigdy do końca nie wiedział, jak powinien się przy nim zachowywać.  
— Wszystko w porządku, Derek? — zapytał, dostrzegając w końcu długość urlopu na podaniu, ale on nie potrafił odpowiedzieć, więc wzruszył tylko ramionami i podrapał się po policzku. Powinien się ogolić, choć akurat teraz to było mało istotne.  
Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale wciąż nie był pewien, czy mu wolno i Derek po chwili westchnął cicho i usiadł naprzeciwko niego, unosząc do góry brew. Możliwe, że tak dobrze im się razem pracowało, bo żaden nie używał zbyt wielu słów.  
— Pytaj — burknął Derek, bo to zaczynało się robić irracjonalne. A on potrzebował już znaleźć się w domu, zamknąć drzwi na wszystkie zamki i położyć się do łóżka. Był wykończony, chociaż jego ciało rozpierała tak ogromna energia, że zapewne gdyby chciał, mógłby jeszcze dzisiaj wystartować w jakimś maratonie.  
— Znalazłeś swojego alfę — powiedział Chris z taką ostatecznością, jakby ogłaszał mu, że wynajął zabójcę i nie zostało mu więcej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny życia.  
Do Dereka dopiero po chwili dotarło, co tak naprawdę usłyszał i nie był pewien, czy powinien wyjść, trzaskając drzwiami, czy może jednak kłócić się z nim, próbując utrzymać swój image tej podobno lepszej strony mutacji. Mężczyzna go jednak w żaden sposób nie oceniał, ani nie obrażał. Wyglądało to raczej tak, jakby wygłosił swoją opinię na temat jego szalejącego samopoczucia. Derek więc pochylił się do przodu, na ułamek sekundy zasłaniając oczy dłonią, po czym wstał i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Może kiedyś będzie gotowy na rozmowę z tym facetem, ale dzisiaj na pewno nie był do tego odpowiedni dzień. Wręcz przeciwnie, dzisiaj miał dość wszystkiego.  
— Cały problem polega na tym, że znalazłem omegę — rzucił, nawet się nie odwracając, ale zaskoczone sapnięcie było nie do przeoczenie. — A zaraz potem go zgubiłem — dodał zrezygnowany i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Pojutrze był dzień przesilenia, ale wcale nie był pewien, czy cztery dni później będzie czuł się na tyle dobrze, żeby wrócić do tego miejsca.  
Podróż do mieszkania była katorgą, bo zazwyczaj wychodził z firmy dużo później, dopieszczając swoje projekty. Dziś jednak utknął w korku tak długim, że pewnie powinien zostawić swoje Camaro na jakimś parkingu i przesiąść się do metra, ale jakoś nie czuł się na siłach obcować z ludźmi, którzy będą się do niego przyciskać i obok niego przepychać. Zaklął więc tylko, marnując ponad godzinę i przez chwilę zastanawiając się, po cholerę mieszka w Nowym Jorku, ale wspomnienia z Beacon Hills i tego, jak był tam traktowany szybko dały mu odpowiedź. Tutaj był anonimowy. I mógł robić, co chciał, bez krzywych spojrzeń ludzi i mutantów, którzy próbowaliby mu wmówić, że jego miejsce jest w domu albo na kasie w supermarkecie. Nie żeby widział w tym coś uwłaczającego, po prostu fakt, że był omegą nie zmieniał tego, że posiadał też aspiracje.  
W domu zrobił sobie lekką kolację i zwinął się na kanapie przed telewizorem, o którego istnieniu niemal zapomniał. Chciał spać, ale coś w nim wrzeszczało, że to bez sensu, że powinien się zabrać za coś konstruktywnego, co będzie miało wymierne korzyści. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiej bezczynności i pewnie nie będzie miał czasu, żeby się przyzwyczaić, ale musiał chociaż spróbować się zdrzemnąć, bo jego ciało nie chciało funkcjonować w sposób, do którego był przyzwyczajony.  
Obudził się w środku nocy, wstrząsany jakimiś cholernymi dreszczami i przez pierwsze sekundy nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, ale nie minęła chwila a zawartość żołądka podeszła mu do gardła i zerwał się z kanapy, biegnąc do łazienki, żeby najwyraźniej zwymiotować wszystko, łącznie ze swoimi wnętrznościami. Nie był pewien, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak źle, może nawet nigdy, ale teraz leżał na zimnych płytkach, ze spoconym czołem ułożonym pomiędzy swoimi kolanami i marzył o szybkiej śmierci albo chociaż śnie, bo był pewien, że jego żołądek jest kompletnie pusty, a jednak spazmy, które znowu nim wstrząsały wskazywały na to, że to jeszcze nie koniec.  
Musiał usnąć, bo kiedy poczuł mdłości po raz kolejny, przez otwarte drzwi wpadało do łazienki światło, które w nocy nie miało żadnej możliwości dostać się do tego pomieszczenia. Nie miał czym wymiotować i zaczynał nienawidzić stanu, w którym się znajdował, nie widząc przy okazji dla niego żadnego wytłumaczenia. Wstał z zamiarem umycia zębów i zaparzania sobie herbaty, bo kłucie w podbrzuszu skutecznie zniechęcało go do wzięcia prysznica, chociaż wiedział, że był spocony i nieświeży po nocy spędzonej na podłodze, we wczorajszych ubraniach.  
Po kilku kolejnych godzinach i wypiciu trzech herbat, które zrobił z ostatniej torebki, jaką znalazł w kuchni, mógł powiedzieć jedynie tyle, że wciąż czuje się fatalnie. Jego żołądek jednak przestał się buntować, za co był mu bardzo wdzięczny, ale wciąż nie ufał mu za bardzo. I obawiał się, że to wszystko się powtórzy, a jeżeli dzisiaj nie wyjdzie zrobić jakichś zakupów, jutro nie zrobi tego na pewno i skończy jęcząc z głodu i żaląc się samemu sobie. Westchnął więc cicho, przebrał się w pierwsze lepsze rzeczy, które wpadły mu w ręce i po prostu wyszedł z domu, kierując się do najbliższego, bardzo małego centrum handlowego. Lubił tam robić zakupy, bo mijali go głównie rodzice z dziećmi albo starsi ludzie, którzy, tak jak on, nie przepadali za tłumami. I kiedy już miał wracać do domu, zwrócił uwagę na wciśniętą w kąt budynku aptekę. Zastanowił się nad tym chwilę, ale naprawdę nie wiedział, czy da radę przetrwać kolejną noc na łazienkowych płytkach.  
— Potrzebuję czegoś przeciwbólowego dla mutantów — powiedział, nie bawiąc się w żadne wstępy, kiedy podeszła do niego młoda japonka, Kira, jak głosiła plakietka.  
— Alfy raczej nie chorują — odparła mu z takim zdziwieniem, że miał ochotę rozwalić szybę za którą stała i zrobić jej krzywdę. Przynajmniej nie było tu nikogo oprócz nich.  
— Ale omegi tak — warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że wyraz twarzy dziewczyny się zmienia. I kiedy już zaczął panikować, że odkrył się w tak idiotyczny sposób, ta zapytała o objawy, jakie ma "jego omega". — Huśtawki emocjonalne, rozdrażnienie, uczucie rozbicia, kompletności i samotności jednocześnie, mdłości, ból w podbrzuszu — wymienił jednym ciągiem i to wyraźnie coś musiało powiedzieć tej dziewczynie, bo uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, skinęła głową i odeszła w stronę regałów z lekami.  
Derek zacisnął dłonie w pięści i odetchnął głębiej, ale unoszący się dookoła zapach medykamentów sprawił, że znowu miał ochotę zwymiotować i zaczął błagać w myślach, żeby to tylko nie stało się tutaj, w tej przeklętej aptece, do której w ogóle nie powinien wchodzić. Farmaceutka miała rację, mutanty niemal nie chorowały, ale nie chciało mu się teraz roztrząsać tej kwestii. Wygrzebał wśród zakupów małą butelkę wody i zdążył wypić połowę, zanim dziewczyna do niego wróciła. Z naręczem pudełeczek, na widok których Derek powinien się pewnie roześmiać, albo chociaż zdziwić, ale dziewczyna wyglądała na tak bardzo pewną tego, co wydedukowała z jego paplaniny, że cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć, stanęło mu w gardle.  
— To ziołowe herbaty na nudności — zaczęła i bez pytania go o nic, zaczęła kasować towar. — To pomoże na rozdrażnienie i także jest na bazie naturalnych składników, ale bez konsultacji z lekarzem można to brać maksymalnie tydzień. W tej sytuacji trzy dni — poprawiła się, nie pozwalając dojść Derekowi do słowa. — Tutaj są jeszcze tabletki, które pomagają w regulacji procesów hormonalnych i je zapewne będzie trzeba brać aż do końca, ale o tym też zdecyduje lekarz — zakończyła i w końcu spojrzała na niego, nadal uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
A on wciąż nie wiedział, co się do cholery dzieje i dlaczego jego stan jest taki oczywisty dla babki, która jedynie sprzedaje leki. I to naprawdę nie było w tamtej chwili ważne, że musiała chociaż skończyć studia pierwszego stopnia, żeby móc to robić. Wciąż nie była lekarzem, brakowało jej nawet bardzo dużo, a jednak teraz była tak samo przekonana o tym, co mu jest, jak pięć minut temu.  
— Do końca czego? — zapytał po chwili, bo cisza naprawdę ciągnęła się już zbyt długo. — Życia?  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego tak, jakby teraz to ona nie rozumiała jego zachowania i Derek był tym zwyczajnie zirytowany, bo gdyby samo wymienienie na głos objawów miało sprawić, że zrozumie, co mu jest, nigdy nie wstąpiłby do tego miejsca. A, że przy tym chciało mu się rzygać, wróciły początkowe myśli, żeby wyciągnąć ją zza tej szybki...  
— Dorzucam ci jeszcze test ciążowy, ale jestem niemal pewna, że się nie mylę — powiedziała i coś w jej głosie go zaalarmowało, może ta cholerna pewność, która biła z jej wzroku, a może brak jakichkolwiek sygnałów tego, że kłamie.  
Wzięła od niego kartę, którą Derek trzymał od początku w dłoni i zapakowała mu wszystko do małej reklamówki z logo jakiegoś producenta leków. Tak naprawdę nie powiedziała mu ani słowa, nie zapytała nawet, czy prowadzi jakiekolwiek życie seksualne, a jednak miał pewność, że w którymś momencie zaczęła uważać go za zwykłego dupka, który na dodatek wpakował swoją omegę w niechcianą ciążę. Tylko, że to on był omegą. To on miał te wszystkie objawy.  
— Myślisz się — jęknął i zagapił się na nią z niedowierzaniem, bo to co sugerowała, było po prostu niemożliwe. Nie mógł być w pieprzonej ciąży, nie było takiej możliwości. Coś jej się musiało pomylić i...  
— I tak konieczna jest wizyta u lekarza, ale domyślam się, że w dzień przesilenia to może być problem. Daj swojej partnerce test, a jeśli się boisz — dodała z wyraźną kpiną — parz jej chociaż te herbaty. Powinny trochę pomóc.  
I Derek miał ogromną ochotę powiedzieć jej po raz kolejny, że się myli. Wrzasnąć na nią i warknąć, bo to, do cholery, nie mogła być prawda, a jednak kiedy widział w jej wzroku niechęć, a może nawet obrzydzenie, które ten jeden raz nie było związane z tym, że jest omegą, opierało się za to na tym, że zachowuje się jak typowy alfa, który ma tylko połowę mózgu i najpierw robi a dopiero później myśli, nie miał odwagi się odezwać.  
— Omegi wiedzą, że są w ciąży — dodała jeszcze kiedy wychodził, więc zatrzymał się, ale już nie spojrzał w jej stronę. — Jeżeli ci nie powiedziała, może być zbyt wcześnie, choć objawy są jednoznaczne. Możliwe też, że zwyczajnie nie zasługujesz na tę wiedzę — skończyła, a on jedynie żałował, że nie może w nic walnąć.  
Wrócił do domu, poruszając się jak w transie, trzęsąc się nie tylko ze złości, ale także przez dreszcze, które pojawiły się chyba dlatego, że na ulicach było zbyt ciepło. Słowa tej farmaceutki wracały niechciane, ale ich sens jakby nadal do niego nie docierał.  
— Bo to po prostu nie może być prawda — burknął, trzaskając drzwiami i zostawiając zakupy tuż przy nich. Zdjął kurtkę, a zaraz za nią bluzę i top i stanął przed lustrem, patrząc na swoje ciało z niechęcią. — Nie ma tam żadnego dziecka — warknął ze złością i natychmiast zalała go fala bólu i mdłości, więc pognał do łazienki.  
I, kiedy tak wisiał obolały nad kiblem, rzygając przy tym jak chory kot i po raz kolejny przeklinając to, że jest omegą, poczuł coś, co torowało sobie drogę do jego głowy; drugą świadomość czy obecność i to było jak uderzenie obuchem, jak potwierdzenie kolejnej pieprzonej niesprawiedliwości, która jednak go spotkała. W jego oczach zebrały się łzy i był pewien, że płacze, jak dziecko, ale słowa Kiry nabrały w końcu sensu, i cholera jasna, Derek po prostu wiedział.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej!
> 
> Jako, że rozdział mi się nieco rozciągnął... będzie jeszcze krótki epilog. Wybaczcie!
> 
> I naprawdę bardzo dziękuję za tak duże zainteresowanie tym tekstem, za wszystkie polubienia i taką ilość komentarzy! Przyznam szczerze, że zupełnie się tego nie spodziewałam, zaczynając to pisać. Jestem więc zaskoczona i mile połechtana :)

Derek nie wiedział, ile czasu spędził w łazience tym razem, ale próba pogodzenia się z tym, co się stało, nie powiodła się. Nie chciał wierzyć, że to prawda, a jednocześnie dowód na to był równie namacalny, jak będzie jego brzuch, który zaokrągli się za kilka miesięcy. Bo Derek miał wrażenie, że może dotknąć tej drugiej istoty, że jego umysł jest w stanie poczuć każdą jej synapsę. I to było fatalne, bo nie pozwalało mu nawet udawać, a był w takiej rozsypce, że uciekłby się nawet do tego. Dziecko jednak było w nim i rozpychało się na razie w jego głowie, ale już wkrótce zacznie robić to samo w jego podbrzuszu i nawet nie potrafił nienawidzić tej myśli. Nie rozumiał, jakim cudem omegi były zdolne do usunięcia ciąży, skoro już na takim wczesnym etapie wyczuwały, że coś się w nich rozwija. Nie oceniał jednak nikogo, bo posiadanie wyboru było prawem każdego człowieka. I mutanta. Wyglądało więc na to, że on swojego dokonał, zanim w ogóle dostał możliwość przemyślenia czegokolwiek.  
Zaparzył sobie herbatę, chociaż był środek nocy i fakt, że już pierwszy łyk przyniósł mu ulgę był fatalny. I dość przerażający, bo Derekowi wcale nie zrobiło się lepiej dzięki wiedzy, że to wszystko nie jest jedynie kiepskiej jakości snem. Wcale nie chciał być w ciąży. Nie chciał mieć dziecka, na pewno jeszcze nie teraz, raczej nigdy. Nie myślał o tym tak naprawdę, bo, po pierwsze, najważniejsza w tej chwili była dla niego praca, szczególnie że nie po to wypruwał sobie żyły, ucząc się dwa razy więcej niż pozostali z jego roku, a później pracując po czternaście godzin dziennie, żeby teraz to zaprzepaścić. A po drugie, zwyczajnie nie widział dla siebie perspektyw w tej kwestii, bo już samo spłodzenie dziecka wymagało partnera alfa, jak twierdzili wszyscy pieprzeni uczeni na tej cholernej planecie. Derek znał to na pamięć, nasłuchał się wystarczająco jeszcze w szkole i po prostu wiedział, że inny omega nie może zrobić mu dziecka. Nie może tego dokonać też żaden człowiek, a jednak Derek nie przypominał sobie, żeby w ostatnim czasie miał w sobie fiuta jakiegoś alfy. Nigdy nie miał w sobie fiuta żadnego alfy i to po prostu nie było realne, żeby był w ciąży. A jednak był i nie było sensu się okłamywać. I to znaczyło, że Derek nie miał pojęcia, co dalej robić, jak odnaleźć się w sytuacji, która była tak bardzo surrealna.  
Nawet nie czytając ulotek, wycisnął po jednej tabletce z każdego blistra, które dostał od Kiry i zrobił sobie kolejną herbatę. Perspektywa wizyty u lekarza przytłaczała go tak samo, jak wszystko inne dzisiejszego dnia, ale wiedział, że to będzie konieczne i to już wkrótce. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak to będzie wyglądało i prawdę mówiąc nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrażać. Chciał się zwinąć w kłębek i tak przetrwać kolejne miesiące. To było bez sensu, nie chciał zostawać ojcem, nie miał pojęcia, jak zajmować się dziećmi i jak je wychować. I nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu pomóc, nie było nawet nikogo, komu mógłby o tym powiedzieć i to przytłaczało go jeszcze bardziej.  
Mechanicznie wyciągnął telefon, nie zastanawiając się nawet, która może być godzina w Beacon Hills i znalazł numer Johna Stilińskiego. Tylko on wiedział, że Derek jest omegą, a przynajmniej tylko on miał dla niego znaczenie, więc po prostu nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę i czekał na sygnał, a później na to aż mężczyzna odbierze. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać, a to nie tak, że zwróciłby się o pomoc do Petera.  
— Derek? — Usłyszał tuż przy uchu i zorientował się, że jego dłonie drżą tak mocno, że telefon mógł wypaść z nich w każdym momencie.  
Jego gardło było ściśnięte i wróciło znajome przerażenie, a zaraz za nim także mdłości, o których miał nadzieję jednak zapomnieć. Próbował się odezwać, ale skończyło się na tym, że wydobył z siebie jedynie głośny szloch i po raz kolejny nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest tak bardzo rozbity.  
— Derek, cholera, co się dzieje? — warknął szeryf i mężczyzna spróbował się pozbierać chociaż na tyle, żeby wykrztusić z siebie jakiekolwiek słowa.  
— Potrzebuję cię — jęknął w końcu i nie miało znaczenia, jak bardzo źle to brzmiało. — Dzwonisz do mnie i... Nie masz jakiegoś zaległego urlopu? Zapłacę za bilet na samolot — ciągnął dalej nieskładnie, bliski płaczu i kolejnego załamania. — To wszystko jest jak zły sen, nie chcę być teraz sam. Nie mogę... Proszę, John.  
Miał wrażenie, że po drugiej stronie słychać spore poruszenie, jakby szeryf właśnie w tym momencie zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy i to naprawdę znaczyło dla niego wszystko. Przy odrobinie szczęścia dotrze do niego za jakieś dwanaście godzin i choć Derek miał wrażenie, że to wieczność, było jednocześnie najlepszym, co go dzisiaj spotkało.  
— Gdzie mieszkasz?  
— W Nowym Jorku — odparł, ale mężczyzna tylko parsknął śmiechem.  
— Dokładny adres — powiedział niespokojnie John i brzmiał na lekko zasapanego, jakby właśnie zbiegał ze schodów, co było zupełnie bez sensu. Derek jednak bez zawahania podał mu swój adres.  
Świadomość tego, że nie będzie sam, że będzie mógł powiedzieć komuś, co się z nim dzieje dodawała mu tak bardzo potrzebnej w tym momencie siły. Usłyszał, że szeryf z kimś rozmawia, ale skoro się nie rozłączył, on sam nie miał zamiaru zrobić tego jako pierwszy.  
— Będę za jakieś pół godziny — wyjaśnił po chwili i Derek skinął słabo głową, wstając ze swojego miejsca przed telewizorem i ruszając do kuchni. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi, kiedy sens tych słów dotarł do niego tak naprawdę.  
— Co? — wyrwało mu się i John znowu zaśmiał się cicho.  
— Jestem od tygodnia u syna. Nie mieszkacie w jednej dzielnicy, ale skoro jest środek nocy... — urwał sugestywnie.  
— Środek nocy — powtórzył po nim i miał ochotę znowu się rozpłakać, tym razem ze szczęścia. — Dziękuję — dodał ciszej niż zamierzał, ale znowu coś ściskało go za gardło. — Czekam na ciebie.  
Jak teraz o tym pomyślał, może to wcale nie był taki dobry pomysł, żeby informować o wszystkim Johna, w końcu mężczyzna miał swoje życie i już wystarczająco mu pomógł, kiedy Derek był jeszcze dzieciakiem. Z drugiej strony naprawdę nie miał nikogo i to jakoś nigdy nie zabolało go tak, jak w tej chwili. Nie miał, do cholery, nikogo i może to dziecko miało być jego wybawieniem, ale jeszcze było za wcześnie, żeby miał co do tego pewność. Chwilowo czuł się zwyczajnie źle z myślą, że nowe życie rozwija się właśnie w nim. Funkcjonowanie jako męska omega było złe samo w sobie, nie wiedział jak bardzo jego sytuacja się pogorszy, kiedy inni dowiedzą się, że jest w ciąży, nie będąc na dodatek związany z żadnym alfą. Już widział te krzywe spojrzenia wszystkich dookoła i to też nie było coś, co chciałby już teraz analizować. Złapał się blatu, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek domofonu i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że stracił ostatnie czterdzieści minut. Powinien się skupić, ale to było tak bardzo trudne w obecnej sytuacji.  
— Derek? — zapytał John, kiedy tylko otworzył mu drzwi i nietrudno było usłyszeć zdziwienie w jego głosie.  
— To ja — odparł i uśmiechnął się lekko, chyba pierwszy raz od kilku dni.  
Wiedział, że się zmienił, że nie jest już tym nastolatkiem, który dziesięć lat temu wylądował na komisariacie za pobicie alfy. Teraz sam wyglądał jak jeden i to musiało wywołać konsternację u jego gościa.  
— Wciąż jestem omegą — powiedział głupio, bo to nie tak, że był jakiś sposób na zmianę orientacji. Nie wystarczyłyby operacje plastyczne i terapia hormonalna.  
I właściwie nigdy nie brał tego nawet pod uwagę, nigdy nie chciał być alfą, jeżeli już to zwyczajnym człowiekiem. Wtedy przynajmniej nikt nie traktowałby go z góry, nikt by nim nie gardził, przynajmniej jeśliby na to nie zasłużył. I nie zaszedłby w cholerną ciążę, bo mężczyźni bez chromosomu "O" wciąż tego nie potrafili. Cholera, naprawdę chciałby być człowiekiem. Jego życie byłoby dużo prostsze niż w tej chwili, ale to wciąż nie było coś, co mógłby zmienić. Właściwie nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego akurat on urodził się omegą. Zresztą tylko on i Peter w ich rodzinie byli mutantami i...  
— Hej, dzieciaku, wszystko dobrze? — zapytał szeryf i Derek zorientował się, że dalej stoją w wejsciu do jego mieszkania, a sąsiadka z naprzeciwka zerka na nich zaskoczona.  
— Tak — mruknął, zamykając drzwi, żeby zagryźć zęby i w następnej chwili pokręcić przecząco głową. — Nie. Nic nie jest. Jest fatalnie.  
Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się dokładnie, jakby chciał znaleźć na jego ciele jakieś podejrzane ślady, może pobicia, a może czegokolwiek innego. Derek jednak wiedział, że niczego takiego nie znajdzie, bo jego problem znajdował się dużo głębiej. I jeszcze chwilowo nie dało się go dostrzec gołym okiem, pomógłby zapewne ultrasonograf, ale nikt normalny nie miał takich urządzeń w domu. John w końcu zatrzymał swój wzrok na jego twarzy i to był pewnie najlepszy trop, bo wiedział, że wygląda na zmęczonego. Do cholery, był zmęczony. Pobudki w środku nocy i drzemki na podłodze nie mogły przecież dać jego ciału odpowiedniej regeneracji. A dodatkowo, skoro jego hormony się rozszalały i płakał dzisiaj już kilka razy, musiał mieć czerwoną twarz i przekrwione oczy. Ale to nie tak, że potrafił to jakoś zahamować. Nie potrafił, tak samo jak nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, jakim cudem...  
— Jestem w ciąży — powiedział głośno, bo w jego głowie to miało ciąg przyczynowo skutkowy. — Jestem w pieprzonej ciąży — powtórzył jeszcze raz i zadławił się szlochem. Choć równie dużo było w tym wściekłości.  
Uniósł rękę i uderzył w najbliższą ścianę, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że zrobił w niej sporą dziurę. Ból sprawiał, że skupiał się na nim, zamiast na tym, co było gorsze, więc powtórzył to uderzenie znowu i jeszcze raz. Kiedy zamachnął się po raz kolejny, poczuł szarpnięcie, po którym sam zatrzymał się na ścianie, ze swoim szorstkim policzkiem niemal wciśniętym w dziurę, którą zrobił chwilę wcześniej.  
— Uspokój się, Derek — warknął szeryf, pozwalając mu wziąć kilka głębszych wdechów. — Lepiej? — zapytał po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie, ale on nie wiedział. — Może opowiesz wszystko od początku?  
Puścił go, odsuwając się kawałek i to wcale nie było lepsze, bo dotyk, nawet ten, dość brutalny w końcu, przynosił komfort, o którym Derek nie miał pojęcia do chwili, w której go nie stracił. Spróbował się uspokoić, ale to wcale nie było proste. Od dziesięciu lat mało co takie było i pewnie powinien przywyknąć, a jednak mu się nie udało. Nawet cholerny seks nie był łatwy, kiedy musiał się hamować i uważać na ludzi. Był przyjemny, a jednak wciąż niezbyt prosty.  
— Nie ma żadnego początku — odparł w końcu cicho, siadając na kanapie i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Od razu przypomniało mu się to ich pamiętne, pierwsze spotkanie na komisariacie. Był wtedy tak samo załamany, jak teraz. — Nie ma żadnego początku, John — jęknął. — To jest właśnie początek. Jestem w pieprzonej ciąży i to chyba niepokalane poczęcie.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, przez chwilę mając ochotę parsknąć, ale wystarczająco długo wykonywał swoją robotę, żeby nie podejrzewać samych najgorszych rzeczy.  
— Masz jakieś luki w pamięci? Nie pamiętasz jakiegoś wyjścia do klubu czy baru — uściślił, bo Derek nie wyglądał, jakby zrozumiał jego pytanie. — Skup się, to że jesteś omegą, nie znaczy, że nie działają na ciebie żadne prochy. Obaj wiemy, że działają. Na pewno ktoś mógł chcieć zrobić ci krzywdę. Jesteś facetem i omegą i to na pewno nie jest łatwe.  
— Nikt nie wie — mruknął. — Chyba, że przeniósł się tu ktoś z Beacon Hills i mnie wyśledził — parsknął. — Sugerujesz, że ktoś dał mi GHB i mnie zgwałcił? To niemożliwe. I nie, nie mam żadnych luk — dodał, podnosząc dłoń, chcąc zatrzymać wykład o bezpieczeństwie, który zamierzał wygłosić mu szeryf. — Wiem, co powiesz, już to przerabialiśmy.  
— Więc co się stało? I, jak to nikt nie wie, że jesteś omegą?  
— Normalnie. Wyglądam ci na omegę? — zakpił, z krzywym uśmiechem. — Nie wyglądam, więc każdy mutant zakłada, że nią nie jestem.  
John wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, ale po chwili odetchnął głośniej i zapatrzył się przez chwilę na widok za oknem. Wyglądał na lekko wytrąconego z równowagi, ale jakby pogodzonego z jego decyzją o nieinformowaniu innych o swoim życiu.  
— Mówisz zupełnie jak mój syn — westchnął w końcu i pokręcił głową, wracając wzrokiem do Dereka, który przyglądał mu się zaskoczony.  
— Jest omegą?  
Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, wyraźnie rozbawiony i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
— Nie, jest alfą — wyjaśnił po chwili, ale nie dodał na ten temat nic więcej. — Nie uprawiasz seksu? — zapytał w zamian i Derek był pewien, że się zarumienił, ale to nie tak, że rozmawiał kiedykolwiek o tym z kimś, z kim akurat w danej chwili tego nie robił. — Widzę, że tak — mruknął z dobrze słyszalną w głosie kpiną. — Bez przesady, jesteś dorosły — dodał i zaśmiał się znowu.  
— Nigdy nie spałem z żadnym alfą — odparł, nie dziwiąc za bardzo szeryfa. — Raz jeden zdarzyło mi się wylądować w łóżku z mutantem. Z omegą — uściślił, bo mężczyzna uniósł do góry brew, czekając najwyraźniej na rozwinięcie tej myśli. — Omega nie może zrobić dziecka drugiej omedze — warknął, bo analizował to już wielokrotnie.  
Szeryf przytaknął sztywno, ale zastanowił się nad jego słowami dłużej niż Derek by chciał. Chociaż może to miało sens, może on znajdzie rozwiązanie, skoro Derek był najwyraźniej do tego całkowicie niezdolny.  
— I, co? Zapytałeś go, czy jest omegą? — spróbował, ale wyraz jego twarzy był tak oczywisty, że nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź. — ¬Cholera, ty jeden powinieneś wiedzieć, że wygląd może być mylny — wyjaśnił, aż wstając z kanapy.  
— Nie zapytałem — krzyknął Derek, też zrywając się ze swojego miejsca. — Nie zapytałem, do cholery, bo w tym świecie alfy wyglądają jak alfy, a omegi jak omegi! To, że ja jestem... jestem... Coś jest nie tak — wyjęczał i ostatnie, co pamiętał, to silne ramiona, które się wokół niego owinęły i nie pozwoliły mu osunąć się na podłogę.  
-.-.-  
— Jestem w szpitalu. — Usłyszał Derek, powoli wybudzając się w miejscu, które śmierdziało gorzej niż apteka.  
W szpitalu najwyraźniej, choć pojęcia nie miał, co tu robił. Musiał zemdleć, co uświadomił sobie dopiero po chwili, kiedy przypomniała mu się ich mała kłótnia. Czy raczej wymiana zdań.  
— Nic mi nie jest — wyjaśniał John, ale chyba zaczynał tracić cierpliwość, bo zaciskał i rozluźniał dłoń, w której nie trzymał telefonu. — Tak, w tym obok twojej pracy. Naprawę nic mi nie jest. Jestem z... — zaczął, ale zawahał się na ułamek sekundy, którego pewnie Derek nie powinien wyłapać, a jednak jego zmysły wciąż pracowały na zwiększonych obrotach. — Z przyjacielem. Po prostu przyjedź zamiast zadawać idiotyczne pytania. Drugie piętro, trzecia sala od wejścia — warknął i się rozłączył, a Derek parsknął śmiechem, zwracając na siebie całą jego uwagę.  
— Obudziłeś się — mruknął mężczyzna, podchodząc do jego łóżka i kładąc mu miękko dłoń na ramieniu. — Zemdlałeś — dodał z pretensją, jakby to była jego wina. — Ciąża ma sześć tygodni — kontynuował po chwili i Derek nie wiedział, dlaczego wypowiada do niego tak mało słów.  
Może przez zdenerwowanie, które było tak dobrze widoczne w jego wzroku, a może po prostu zirytowała go osoba, z którą rozmawiał.  
— Z kim rozmawiałeś? — zapytał, chociaż to pewnie nie było zbyt grzeczne.  
— Z synem — odparł i w jego wzroku pojawił się błysk zrozumienia, po którym zaczął wpatrywać się w niego z jakąś pewnością, jakby coś właśnie w jego głowie wskoczyło na odpowiednie miejsce. — Sześć tygodni — powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze słowa. — Pozwól, że zgadnę. Ten mutant, z którym spałeś... To było zapewne właśnie wtedy?  
Derek otworzył usta, chcąc mu znowu powiedzieć, że nie, nie pieprzył się z żadnym alfą, ale fakty były takie, że nie miał pojęcia. Skinął więc tylko, przygryzając wargę i słysząc jak podłączony do niego kardiomonitor zaczyna szybciej pikać, zdradzając jego zdenerwowanie.  
— Gdzie to było? — dopytał i kiedy Derek odpowiedział, parsknął cicho, żeby po chwili zaśmiać się ironicznie. — Jesteście tacy głupi — mruknął, kręcąc głową i Derek naprawdę nie wiedział, o co mu chodzi.  
A przynajmniej nie do następnej chwili, kiedy to w drzwiach jego sali pojawił się cholerny Stiles, którego nie mógł znaleźć od sześciu tygodni.  
— Mój syn — powiedział John, wskazując na chłopaka i to było jak bardzo odległe wspomnienie. Znali się, cholera jasna, znali się, ale to było w innym życiu. — Alfa — dodał grobowym tonem i Derek w końcu przeniósł wzrok ze Stilesa na szeryfa.  
— Chyba żartujesz — zajęczał, bo teraz rzeczywiście wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.  
— A wyglądam na takiego? — warknął. — Jestem w Nowym Jorku od tygodnia, bo mój syn, podkreślam jeszcze raz, alfa, zadzwonił do mnie z informacją, że spędził trzy dni pieprząc się, cytuję jego słowa, z drugim alfą i teraz nie wie, co robić, bo powiedzenie mu prawdy nie wchodzi w grę. A on tak bardzo chce mu powiedzieć — zakończył, łapiąc przy okazji Stilesa za ramię, kiedy ten, czerwony ze wstydu, planował wyjść z sali.  
Derek patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, bo to, co sugerował John...  
— Pytanie, czy dla ciebie też było tak dobrze, że chciałbyś powiedzieć prawdę? — zapytał i Derek po prostu skinął niemal niezauważalnie, ale żadne słowa nie chciały przejść przez jego zaciśnięte gardło. — Stiles, to Derek, odwiedzał nas czasami w domu, jakieś dziesięć lat temu — ciągnął więc szeryf i teraz chłopak wyglądał na zdziwionego. — Derek jest omegą — warknął w końcu, bo jego syn nie wyglądał, jakby przypominał sobie cokolwiek z tamtego okresu. — Najwyraźniej jest też w ciąży z twoim dzieckiem, od kiedy obaj jesteście idiotami — dodał wymownie, puszczając jego ramię i popychając go w stronę łóżka Dereka. — Wrócę za dziesięć minut i nie chcę żadnych dramatów.


	5. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie!
> 
> Dzisiaj wrzucam epilog i tym samym kończę ten tekścik. Wyszedł naprawdę fajny, tym bardziej się cieszę, że Wam również się podobał. Może za jakiś czas napiszę coś jeszcze do TW, ale jestem wielofandomowa, więc nie mogę niczego obiecać.
> 
> Dziękuję Wam, że byliście w tym ze mną. Odzew Was wszystkich był wspaniały i naprawdę dawał mi kopa do dalszego pisania.

Derek wysiadł z samochodu, odpiął małą Laurę z fotelika i wziął ją na ręce, przyciskając do swojej szerokiej klatki piersiowej.  
— Możesz zostać — mruknął Stiles, patrząc na niego niepewnie, ale Derek tylko pokręcił głową, łapiąc dziewczynkę pewniej i głaszcząc ją po małej główce.  
— Nic jej nie będzie, jest alfą — odparł, przewracając oczyma i ruszył pierwszy w stronę centrum handlowego.  
Musieli kupić jakieś specjalne emolienty do kąpieli i mleko początkowe, bo jego ciało, na całe szczęście, jednak go nie produkowało.  
— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że już jest na świecie — powiedział Stiles, przysuwając się do nich i całując najpierw dziecko, a chwilę później Dereka.  
— Nie byłoby jej wcale, gdybyś nie udawał omegi — mruknął, ale to nie tak, że miał mu to za złe.  
Wyjaśnili sobie wszystko w przeciągu minionych miesięcy i Derek podejrzewał, że gdyby nie zaszedł w ciążę podczas tego pierwszego pieprzenia, w końcu spotkaliby się ponownie w Beyond the World i jeszcze raz wylądowali w jednym łóżku. I wtedy on chciałby więcej, więc prędzej czy później wyszłoby na jaw, jak bardzo obaj się pomylili, oceniając swoje orientacje. I tak, John miał rację, Derek nie był kimś, kto powinien oceniać innych po wyglądzie a jednak robił tak od swoich siedemnastych urodzin.  
— Nie byłoby jej też, gdybyś nie udawał alfy — zakpił Stiles i przyglądał mu się nieco zaniepokojony, jakby uważał, że wciąż jest za słaby, żeby nieść na rękach ich dziecko.  
Co było niedorzeczne, bo poród przebiegł szybko i bezproblemowo. Ciążę prowadziła ta sama lekarka, która zajęła się nim, kiedy zemdlał i wylądował w szpitalu z Johnem. I datę mieli ustaloną od dwóch miesięcy, mogli więc przygotować się nie tylko psychicznie, ale zrobić też wszystko inne, co w takich sytuacjach robią przyszli rodzice. Sam zabieg nie trwał nawet pół godziny, a skoro wypuścili ich dzisiaj ze szpitala z jego szwami też było wszystko w porządku.  
— Nikogo nie udawałem. Po prostu twoje założenie było błędne — wytknął mu Derek.  
— No, co ty nie powiesz — zaśmiał się młodszy mężczyzna i pierwszy przeszedł przez drzwi galerii, zwracając na siebie uwagę tych nielicznych osób, które przed południem robiły tam zakupy. — Co widać na załączonym obrazku, twoje założenia też nie były najlepsze.  
Derek zarumienił się lekko, ale postanowił nie odpowiadać na prowokację. Zastanawiał się, czy Laura będzie kiedyś taka gadatliwa, jak Stiles, ale to nie było teraz aż tak istotne.  
— To twoje plemniki...  
— Nawet nie kończ — warknął Stiles i pierwszy raz od wyjścia z samochodu wyglądał na lekko poirytowanego. — Wystarczyło razem z poślizgiem z szuflady wyjąć gumki.  
Derek wzruszył tylko ramionami, bo tak, to rzeczywiście wydawało się teraz dość oczywiste. Szczególnie, że używał ich zawsze sypiając z ludźmi. Jak wspominał ich pierwszy raz, pojęcia nie miał dlaczego właściwie z nich zrezygnowali. To musiało być jakieś chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu. Albo po prostu obaj chcieli spróbować wszystkiego, skoro to miał być ten jeden jedyny raz.  
— Dlaczego kłócimy się o to, skoro wyszło z tego coś wspaniałego? — zapytał w zamian i Stiles przez chwilę wyglądał na pokonanego.  
— Ja się wcale nie kłócę — odparł i wyszczerzył się szeroko, na co Derek jedynie przewrócił oczyma i wskazał aptekę, do której doszli po kilku chwilach.  
A kiedy tylko przekroczyli jej próg, Derek szczerze pożałował, że jednak nie został w samochodzie, bo za szybą stała Kira. Ta sama, która uważała go za zidiociałego alfę. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały i nie był w stanie ruszyć, mimo że dziewczyna przeniosła wzrok najpierw na dziecko w jego ramionach a później na Stilesa. Musiała pamiętać ich spotkanie tak samo dobrze, jak on je pamiętał i to naprawdę nie było przyjemne. Była pierwszą osobą, która wiedziała o ciąży, nawet jeżeli wtedy nie miała pojęcia, że to on ją nosi.  
— Derek? — zapytał Stiles, przerywając swoją paplaninę o niczym i natychmiast wrócił do niego. — Wszystko dobrze? Wezmę Laurę — zaczął panikować i wyjął mu z rąk dziecko.  
A Derek bez sprzeciwów oddał mu dziewczynkę, bo przez szok chyba zaczęły mu się trząść ręce. I było mu gorąco, ale woda została w samochodzie. I na pewno nie powinien tak reagować, bo Kira nie była nikim ważnym, przetrwał rozmowę z Chrisem, ten mu nawet pogratulował, więc reakcja jego ciała na spotkanie z babką z apteki z całą pewnością nie powinna...  
— Hej, Derek? — spróbował zaniepokojony Stiles, łapiąc go za ramię i potrząsając lekko. — Cholera, wiedziałem, że jest za wcześnie — warknął, wyciągając telefon i machając mu nim przed twarzą. — Jeżeli zemdlejesz, najpierw cię zabiję, a potem zadzwonię do ojca — zagroził.  
— A nie do szpitala? — zakpił po chwili, bo ostatnie słowa jego partnera były na tyle idiotyczne, że wyszedł ze stuporu.  
— Może być do szpitala — przyznał, wciąż zdenerwowany. — Wszystko dobrze?  
Mężczyzna zarumienił się znowu i pochylił do Laury, składając drobnego całusa na jej ciemnych włoskach. Unikał przy tym wzroku Kiry, jak tylko mógł.  
— Daj mi Laurę — poprosił i wyciągnął ręce do dziewczynki, ale Stiles pokręcił głową i przytulił małą bardziej do siebie.  
— Nie ma potrzeby ryzykować — wyszeptał i Derek po prostu nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że to nie kwestia tego, że nie wrócił do normy po cesarskim cięciu, tylko spotkania, którego zwyczajnie się nie spodziewał.  
— Stiles — burknął, bo nawet jeżeli podobała mu się jego troska, nie była w tej chwili czymś koniecznym.  
— Pana partner ma rację — wtrąciła się Kira, wychodząc zza kontuaru i stając w pewnym oddaleniu od nich. Jakby jednak się trochę bała, co było bez sensu.  
Obaj spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni, czekając na jej następne słowa, więc dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko i zrobiła jeszcze krok do przodu. Fakt, że akceptowała dwóch facetów z dzieckiem, z których jeden musiał być omegą, podnosił Dereka lekko na duchu.  
— Dziecko ma chyba kilka dni? — zapytała i Stiles automatycznie skinął. — Nie ma więc sensu ryzykować zerwania szwów — powiedziała i z całą pewnością chciała coś dodać, ale Stiles znowu energicznie pokiwał głową.  
— Widzisz, nawet ta miła pani jest tego zdania, co ja — wtrącił i Derek zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
— Nic mi nie jest — burknął, starając się utrzymać spokój, ale to było coraz trudniejsze, kiedy oboje wpatrywali się w niego z tym dziwnym niepokojem.  
— Niech pan odda partnerowi małą — spróbowała jeszcze raz Kira, stając teraz obok Stilesa i dotykając lekko jego łokcia.  
A ten zapatrzył się na nią bez zrozumienia, zupełnie jak Derek, który jednak po chwili parsknął śmiechem, rozluźniając się zupełnie. Ta sytuacja była idiotyczna.  
— Słyszałeś, Stiles? — zakpił, bo chłopak najwyraźniej dalej nie rozumiał.  
— Ale przecież sama mówiłaś, że szwy... — zaczął i zrozumienie, które pojawiło się raptem na jego twarzy było nie do przeoczenia. I był przy tym tak bardzo podobny do swojego ojca, że Derek przez chwilę zastanowił się, jakim cudem nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegł tego podobieństwa. — Może i wyglądam na omegę, ale zapewniam cię, że to on ma szwy — mruknął złośliwie, bo Derek ciągle się śmiał.  
Kira aż drgnęła zaskoczona i spojrzała najpierw na Laurę, a później na niego i Derek po prostu wzruszył ramionami, bo cóż, taka była właśnie prawda.  
I może nie grał zbyt uczciwie, ale kpiący uśmiech nie mógł zejść z jego twarzy, kiedy dziewczyna zarumieniła się wściekle, próbując wykrztusić jakieś przeprosiny, a później pakując im mleko, emulsję do kąpieli i jakąś maść na te nieszczęsne szwy.  
— Herbatki rzeczywiście pomogły — powiedział jeszcze Derek, kiedy już wychodzili z apteki i Kira wyglądała, jakby chciała się schować i zniknąć im z oczu.  
— Co? — zapytał Stiles, ale Derek tylko pochylił się, całując znowu Laurę i cmokając go przelotnie, pokręcił głową.  
— Nieistotne.


End file.
